1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless network access devices and, particularly, to a wireless network access device with a positioning function and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To find the position of mobile devices usually takes at least three access points (AP) to acquire coordinates of the mobile devices in a three-dimensional space, and analyze the acquired coordinates of the mobile devices to position the mobile devices. However, the cost of using the access point is high, which results in a high cost for positioning the mobile devices for the user.
Therefore, what is needed is a wireless network access device with a positioning function to overcome the described limitations.